


Chords

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The problem when it comes to Gavin being the guiding voice in their ears when they're on a job like this is that it'sGavin.





	Chords

**Author's Note:**

> For littleredoutlaw who asked for "So why did I have to punch that guy?" with the Lads from [this prompt list](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/169833966921/ridiculous-sentence-prompts). :D?

The problem when it comes to Gavin being the guiding voice in their ears when they're on a job like this is that it's _Gavin_.

Complete professional when it comes down to it, but he's also an asshole with the worst kind of impulse control at times. 

_“Just can't help himself”_ , he'll say, and suddenly they're running from the cops or in a fucking shootout. Some other kind of mess because Gavin wants to know what would they did this one little thing, whatever it is.

The worst part is that there's always someone willing to go along with whatever Gavin comes up with. Either egging him on or upping the ante in some way.

So now, with Michael and Jeremy on the lookout for some shitweasle who information they need for an upcoming heist he's a goddamn menace.

The guy they're looking for isn't dangerous on his own. Knows some people who know some people who _might_ know some people, but that's about it. Handles money, accounts, things the Fakes are all interested in because it could end in a big payday for them.

So they're waiting in this bar he's been seen in from time to time.

Quaint little place that's not quite a dive bar. Place that's seen better days but isn't quite finished yet, gamely hanging in there. The kind of place douchebags like this guy go to for that that little thrill of experiencing the wild side of the city without running the risk of getting themselves killed. (Well, less of a risk, anyway.)

 _”Jeremy,”_ Gavin says suddenly, _”The walking fashion crime.”_

At first Michael thinks Gavin is trying to keep himself entertained by trying out new epithets on Jeremy because of the Rimmy Tim bullshit. Gotten bored because they've been here for a few hours now and the odds are good their guy isn't going to show tonight.

Not a lot for Gavin to do in the van parked down the street but watch through the cameras he planted a week or so again. Hold mostly one-sided conversations with them because only a lunatic talks themselves in a bar. (Anywhere, really.)

Michael glances over to Jeremy sitting at the bar. A few seats down from him there's a guy who looks like he'd belong in some shitty movie from the seventies.

Jeremy _hmms_ , and it's not a good noise, really. It's the kind that means whatever Gavin's up to, Jeremy is right there with him. Worse than Ryan when he's in the right mood. All too ready and willing to be part of the the kind of chaos Gavin specializes in.

And then Gavin _hmms_ right back at Jeremy, but there's a question mark attached to it. The sort that says Gavin isn't quite sure Jeremy can do it – whatever the “it” in question is – and Michael groans, because these fucking _idiots_.

Because - and this is a thing, a really shitty thing – Gavin is a manipulative little bastard when he puts his mind to it. 

Makes bets he has to know he's going to lose just to get them to do stupid shit. All but dares them, and most of the time they do because Gavin's so goddamn infuriatingly smug in his conviction they won't.

That whole cut off your nose to spite your face thing, and Gavin laughing like an idiot when he's not squawking indignantly and crying foul when he loses. Sometimes he manages to do both, and true to form Jeremy falls for it again. (Falls for it, humors Gavin, it's all the same in the end.) 

Michael watches as Jeremy slams back whatever he's been drinking and pushes away from the bar. Walks right up to the guy who thinks got a bad case of Disco fever and punches him.

No windup, no “Hey, asshole, how'd you like my fist in your face?”, just fucking hauls off and _decks_ him.

Not as hard as he could, though, because the guy doesn't drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes, no. Goes stumbling back, hands flying to his face in surprise, makes this Michael's never heard a grown man make before.

There are people staring in surprise, this quiet little murmur spreading through the bar and oh, _look_. 

Bouncers headed Jeremy's way and this whole night has been a waste of time, and as fun as it would be to get in another bar fight, Michael's not looking forward to explaining what happened to Geoff this time around.

Gavin's laughing like a moron, breathless little squeaks, and Michael rolls his eyes as Jeremy catches his eye and grins.

Fucking. Idiots.

Michael places a folded hundred under his beer for the bartender as an apology before making his way to Jeremy before the bouncers do. All nice and casual and no need for concern here guys, really, but they don't seem to be buying it. (That might have something to do with the way Jeremy's just standing there grinning like the crazy bastard he is, who can say?)

Michael and Jeremy standing there and with a grin on his face like the crazy bastard he is, who can say. Grabs him by the back of his shirt and smiles, wide and toothy at the musclebound guys eyeing them.

“Sorry for my friend,” Michael says, “He's an idiot.”

Jeremy gives Michael a hurt look because no, Michael, no, he's really not, but doesn't fight it when Michael starts dragging him towards the exit.

========

It isn't until the drive back to the penthouse that it occurs to Jeremy to ask Gavin why he wanted that guy's face tenderized. (Sure, he phrases it differently, but the meaning is the same.)

“Bastard mugged me once,” Gavin says, like it's no big deal as he absently rubs his side. “Figured might as well take the chance if I had it.”

He sounds almost bored, texting Geoff to to let him know the night was a bust, that they're on their way back.

Jeremy takes his eyes off the road to look at Michael, and Michael looks back.

Because this? That little bit of information Gavin just shared with them is just the tip of the fucking iceberg with him. All these things he did or had done to him before Geoff finally convinced him to give the whole “crew business” a chance, stuck around.

He knows Gavin's fine _now_. Knows whatever happened before with the seventies throwback he's gotten payback thanks to Jeremy. Knows that That Jeremy might have broken his nose too, but Jeremy hadn't known why Gavin wanted him to punch the guy at the time. Thought he was just going along with one of his odd little whims, hadn't _meant_ it.

“We could go back,” Jeremy offers. “See if he's still there.”

Michael looks at Gavin in the rearview. Sees him frowning down at his phone, muttering to himself as he furiously types out a response to whatever Geoff's said. Annoyed and oblivious and tired because they've been working on this damn plan of Geoff's for weeks now.

Spent a lot of time and money and effort into getting things right, making sure there are as few hiccups as possible when the day comes, and Gavin's been a busy little bee. Late nights and early mornings and everything in between because he's a professional when it comes down to it.

Idiot looks like he could use some sleep, and that won't be happening any time soon if they go looking for the fashion disaster who made very, very bad mistake.

“Nah,” Michael says, sends Jeremy a little smirk. “But maybe we should tell Ryan and the others about him.”

Gavin might be satisfied with what happened tonight, but Michael and Jeremy aren't. God knows Ryan or the others won't be when they hear about it, which might be why Gavin's never mentioned it before now, come to think of it.

“Ooh,” Jeremy says, because he understands the appeal of overkill. “ _Nice_.”


End file.
